


All Your Fault

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam remembers his guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Fault

Sam stood and tears sprang to his eyes as he stared at the new being that inhabited his hospital room. “This isn’t real” Gabriel smirked “It is very real, Samquatch.” Sam grabbed hard onto his hospital gowns. “How did you survive, why didn’t you come back until now?” Sam turned to Gabriel. “We mourned you, you jerk!” Sam’s tears fell. “You could have had the common courtesy to tell us there was nothing to mourn!” Gabriel laid a hand on Sam’s hunched shoulder. “Why would I have done that Sammy, it was your fault I was killed, it’s only fair you live with this guilt.” Sam’s head jolted up. “I didn’t tell you to die for us.” Gabriel sneered “I was out and you two idiots pulled me back in, it is all your fault!” Gabriel stood. “Then again, isn’t it always your fault that the innocent people die?”

 Sam stared at the Archangel as his form shifted. Sam stared up at his first love, Jessica. “Jess, I’m…” Jessica’s face turned down in a scowl. “You’re what, you’re sorry?” She glared at him. “A lot of good that apology that would do, if it wasn’t for you I would be alive!” Sam cringed “I didn’t mean for it to happen!” Jessica let out a laugh. “You knew what was after you, yet you involved innocent people in your life.” Sam’s tears came harder; he closed his eyes to keep them back. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to escape and be normal. “

Sam heard a hard laugh. “You will never be normal, Sammy.” Sam’s eyes snapped open as he stared at the face of his big brother. “If it wasn’t for you Sammy, Mom and Dad would be alive. “ Dean reached down and grabbed his brother by the hair. “You are to blame for everything.” Dean pushed Sam’s head hard into the floor of the hospital room. Sam’s head spun as he reeled it back up to face three of the people he had let down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause so much harm, I’m sorry.” The three lost souls closed in on him. Sam bolted up in bed, tears in his eyes and Lucifer’s laughter echoing in his head. “I’m so sorry, you all suffered because of me.” Sam looked on. “I’m sorry I am always too late to save anyone.” Sam bowed his head and let his tears fall as he thought of those he had dragged into his life and how it caused the end of their lives.


End file.
